Class Prank
by phayte1978
Summary: Class 1-a decides to prank Bakugou. Nothing major and not a ton of pranks of once. It was everyone giving him random, gifts through out the day. And not just any gifts…


Class 1-a decides to prank Bakugou. Nothing major and not a ton of pranks of once. It was everyone giving him random, gifts.

And not just any gifts…

Uraraka started it off by giggling as she gave him an almost empty tube of lip gloss. Bakugou glared at her- confused.

Jiro continued by later handing him a random sock.

They even got Iida into it as it was harmless. He dropped off a half eaten apple on Bakugou's desk.

"What the fuck is with you!?" Bakugou growled, blowing up the apple.

His confusion never stopped as the class continued.

Tsuyu dropped off a chewed up pencil for him- Bakugou screamed and started to pull his hair.

Aoyama slapped a handful of glitter on his desk. That was never going away.

Tokoyami left a rock on his desk and Bakugou shook his head, cursing his classmates as they all giggled and watched his confusion continue to grow.

Ashido giggled and kissed Bakugou's cheek as she gave him a plastic ball.

The day just confused Bakugou as it all continued. Somehow they even got their teacher- Aizawa into it. Coming in to start class, Aizawa nodded and dropped a tangled yoyo on his desk.

"Is there not one decent person in this school?!" Bakugou roared as the class continued to giggle. His temper was on edge- but Class 1-A was not scared of him- at all.

Sato dropped off an egg- which Bakugou found was raw and made a mess of his desk when he smacked it.

Shoji slipped a crumpled piece of paper to Bakugou, making him huff and pull his hair.

Todoroki gave him one chopstick.

"What the hell am I do with this shit?!" he exclaimed.

Right behind that, Mineta left an empty juice box on his desk.

"I'm not a trash can!" Bakugou screamed, banging his dead on his desk.

Kirishima came over, laughing and slapping his back- then left him a dirty sweat band. Bakugou was beside him at this point.

Sero laughed as he dropped off a plastic sandwich bag and Kaminari left a piece of string. Bakugou started to get on edge, eyeing all his classmates as the day wore on. All these randoms- useless… gifts? Trash? He didn't know.

The class continued to laugh as the random items that hadn't gotten blown up grew on his desk. He threw fits but they continued.

"We just love you!" Hagakure said as she left a hair tie with him.

Koda came over to him, his face bright read as he left a handful of bird seed on his desk.

"YOU TOO!?" Bakugou screamed, staring at the mess of his desk.

Koda giggled and scrambled back to his desk.

Ojiro came over, watching as Bakugou stared him down- but he didn't back down. A smile and Ojiro handed him a small comb.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Bakugou screamed as Aizawa turned over in his sleeping bag- his nap being interrupted.

"Why are y'all like this!?" Bakugou yelled.

Momo came over, giggling as she did- the rest of the class watching as she gave him a shoelace.

"I'm changing classes!" Bakugou yelled.

Turning in his seat, he glared at Deku- "At least you have the decency to not participate in this!"

The class started to giggle again. Deku reached into his pocket and slid him a pregnancy test. The class busted out laughing as Bakugou's face went white.

"YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T GET KNOCKED UP?!" Bakugou screamed.

"Kacchan!" Deku yelled.

The class went silent.

"Did… did Bakugou just admit to fucking Midoriya?" Kaminari asked.

Aizawa gave up on his nap, facepalming before he left before the class room went ape shit.

Bakugou kept glaring at Deku, and Deku just leaned over whispering. "Kacchan… it is a joke!"

Bakugou wasn't hearing him, and turned white and started to pass out. Kirishima ran forward to catch him and Uraraka was fanning him.

"I'm not ready to be a dad!" Bakugou yelled. "You said… but we had…"

The class started to giggle again and Deku just shook his head.

"Are we 'not' talking about what was just revealed here?" Kirishima asked.

Bakugou started to cry, holding the pregnancy test, threatening to kill Deku.

They would definitely prank him again soon.


End file.
